Things Not To Say
by teethlikedog
Summary: It's not about Hitonari anymore. [YamazakiTakuya]


This can be blamed on Ishshi, who challenged me to write Yamazaki/Hiiragi, but failed to specify which Hiiragi she meant. And lo, a crack!pairing was born. I still need to write a sequel to this, sometime.

* * *

_**Things Not To Say**_

When Yoshiki hears the door of Red Barns open, he knows that it will more than likely be one of two people. And the way it slams shut again narrows the suspect list to one; Takaiwa is almost never in a foul humour. Turning around, he finds that he was right.

"I talked to him today," Takuya says irritably. "Or at least, I _tried _to talk to him."

"And?" inquires Yoshiki, unfazed by this outburst.

"The same as always, of course. And that other kid - Tachibana - hanging around looking like he wanted to tear my head off. What is he, Hitonari's guard dog?"

Yoshiki has to laugh at that, because Takuya's frustrated words hit nearer the mark than he thinks; Tachibana takes a less than friendly view of anyone who might try to snatch his partner away before the two of them can decide who's best. Some might wonder if that's really all there is to it, but Yoshiki isn't the sort to pry into other people's business - and he appreciates the same courtesy in return.

Take his current situation, for example. It's no concern of anyone's who he chooses to talk to, yet if any of his team mates saw him now, they'd be astounded. They'd want to know what was going on, and what this has to do with Hiiragi and Kouzu, when really his relationship with Takuya has very little to do with Hitonari. At least, not anymore.

In fact, Yoshiki has known Takuya for longer than he has Hitonari. Admittedly though, he just knew Takuya as "that guy who sometimes comes into the store" and Takuya knew him as "that guy who's sometimes working at Red Barns", and their conversation never progressed much beyond the subject of trainers.

It was only much later, outside Kouzu after training one day, that Yoshiki saw "Hiiragi's brother" and Takuya saw "Hitonari's captain." The next time he came into Red Barns, there were a few moments where they sized each other up silently, warily, like circling dogs, until Takuya finally crumbled and asked:

"You're Hitonari's captain, right? Umm...how is he?"

At those simple words an unspoken truce was drawn, and after that they always talked when Takuya came in. Just about Hitonari, at first, but somehow other subjects came drifting in, and without even realising how it had happened they suddenly knew a lot about each other. And Takuya started asking Yoshiki when his shifts were, and dropping by more frequently, and that's pretty much how things stand right now.

Yoshiki busies himself with one of the displays while Takuya grumbles a bit more about Hitonari's stubbornness, contributing the occasional "hmm" and "uh-huh", and trying not to smile as Takuya complains about the very traits that he shares with his younger brother.

He tries not to get caught up in discussions about What's Best For Hitonari, because while he understands Takuya's concern, he doesn't exactly agree with his opinions. Takuya is just looking out for Hiiragi, he knows, but can't seem to accept that his little brother is old enough to choose his own path. And just as he doesn't pry into other people's business, Yoshiki refuses to interfere in the often-convoluted workings of family relationships.

"So anyway," Takuya says finally, frustration vented, "How's your leg doing?"

"Pretty good," he replies, and then asks about the outcome of the match Takuya had been anticipating last time they spoke. Takuya's face lights up as he describes his team's victory, the taut lines of stress smoothing from his expression. Yoshiki leans against the counter and listens, smiling faintly.

Sometimes he wonders if maybe this _is _a betrayal, if he should at least tell Hiiragi about it. But what would he say?_ Hey, Hiiragi, I know your brother. He comes into the store sometimes, and sometimes you come up in conversation._ It would sound stupid, saying that as if it was some sort of confession, as if Takuya was more than a casual acquaintance. Because that's all he is, right?

If Yoshiki looks forward to these visits a little more than he probably should, well, that's no big deal. And if the way Takuya smiles sometimes makes him lose his train of thought, so what? Things are okay as they are, and thinking about it won't help anything. Just as thinking about what the others would make of this sort-of friendship would do no good.

And if he sometimes can't stop his thoughts defying this logic, Yoshiki keeps it to himself.

Really, what is there to say?


End file.
